Mixed Up Worlds
by MatakiKazumi
Summary: What happens when Black Veil Brides shows up at Ouran Academy as students and runs into the Ouran High School Host Club? (warning: boyxboy (including twincist))
1. Presentation

Mixed Up World

**This is a story about my favorite anime (Ouran High School Host Club) and favorite band (Black Veil Brides)**  
**When Black Veil Brides suddenly gets to another world and finds out they are in Japan the only thing they want is to get back to LA in California where they lives. but it isn't that easy and to get the money to get back they have to start on Ouran Academy where random things happens and they runs into the host club and gets more stuck than ever. is there any way they'll ever get back in their normal world or at least back to LA?**

**read and find out.**  
**there is gonna be some slash and BoyxBoy**

**please comment if you feel like it. any criticism is welcome both good and bad.**

**if you wanna know about Black Veil Brides and their music follow this link:**  
** watch?v=VuGzJVKtW6g**

**hope you'll enjoy this.**

* * *

Presentation

Black Veil Brides.

Hi I am Andy Biersack. I am the lead singer of Black Veil Brides. originally I am 22 but in this story I'm 16. I love singing and playing music. I am what someone would call emo (which is not a real word or culture it's just a word that comes out from emotional.) I have black hair (dyed) and wear makeup and usually I dress in black or other dark colors. I like rock music.

Hey there I'm Ashley Purdy. I am the bassist of Black Veil Brides. originally I am 30 but in this story I'll be 16. (Me: Ashley no you are only 15 but you'll turn 16 in the story I promise) Really? anyway I love music, mostly rock but also other kinds. I have black hair and I dress in black just like Andy does. oh yeah and just to mention. people always thinks I'm a girl when they looks at my name but I AM A GUY! did I made myself clear?

HEY EVERYONE! I am Christian Mora, or Christian Coma or CC for short. I am the drummer of Black Veil Brides. I'd be grateful if someone could tell me my original age but I know for sure that in this story I'll be 16. I am always full of energy and I LOVES Energy drinks. well I likes rock music and my hair is black and I dress in black just like the other two dudes above. and I always wear a bandanna over my forehead.

Hey guys. I'm Jinxx. (okay original name is Jeremy Furgeson but I kills you if you calls me that) originally I am 26 but in this story I'll be 17. I am the rhythm guitarist from Black Veil Brides. I am pretty serious but I can also have fun with my friends and party and stuff. I likes rock and classic music. I also like singing. I have black hair and wear black clothes like the others and I am married to the amazing Sammi Doll. (in this story she is just my girlfriend)

I'm Jacob Pitts but people calls me Jake and I prefer that. I am the lead guitarist of Black Veil Brides. originally I am 26 but in this story I'll be 17. I'm an awkward person and can be really quiet sometimes. my favorite food is pizza. (I love that stuff) I like rock music and has black hair and dress in black like the other guys do. well this was Black Veil Brides and the members.

Ouran Host Club

Hello my darlings I am Tamaki Suoh. in our club I am the princely type. I am also the one who started the club. I am really hansom but people say I'm not the smartest one. I am 17 years old and am 2nd year student in high school. I'm also really rich. my father is the chairman on Ouran Academy By the way.

Hi. I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I am the natural type. originally girl but I dress as a guy so people may mistake me as that. I am 15 years old and 1st year class on high school. I am not in love with anyone but I suspects Tamaki for being in love with me (Tamaki: *blushes*) that was all about me. who's next?

hello. I am Kyoya Ootori. I am the cool type of the club. I am 17 years old and in the same class as Tamaki. by the way. it's true. he is an idiot. I am always keeping this book with me where I writes down everything and anything.

Hikaru: hi I'm Hikaru Hitachiin. Kaoru: hi I am Kaoru Hitachiin. Hikaru: why don't you let me speak for the two of us? Kaoru: okay. Hikaru: well as you have guessed Kaoru and I are brothers. we are twins. we are 16 and in the same class as Haruhi. she's really cute. we are the little devil type of the host club. when we are alone Haruhi says Kaoru becomes a bit nicer and I becomes worse. well nothing else to say. Kaoru: I think you're right.

Hello I am Honey! I am introducing me and Takashi. we are cousins. I am the boy cute type and he is the silent type. I love cakes and sweets and cute stuff. both me and Takashi are good at sports like karate and judo. but we also master the Haninozuka technique. another fact about me is that I always calls people chan. like Haruhi. I always calls her Haru-chan. well that was all about us.

**A/N: well now you got a presentation of them all. maybe some more will be mentioned. like Jinxx's girlfriend Sami Doll but she's not important for the story so I don't think we need a presentation of her to be honest.**  
**the real story will start next chapter.**  
**if you have anything to correct then please tell me now or I'll have the mistake forever. it's better that 10 do it than no one does it.**

**Love 3**

**Jackie ^_^**


	2. The Port

The Port

Andy's POV

It was summer in LA. everything was hot and nobody wanted to move anywhere from where they was unless they were in the sun and needed water. but there was five persons who couldn't relax. five persons who were working so hard to set up a show. I were one of them. we were all shirtless because of the heat.  
"weh I'm dying in this heat!" Ashley sighed and emptied a full bottle of water.  
"you don't say" Jinxx dried the sweat of his forehead with a sign.  
"who was the one who said we needed a show tonight?" CC wined.  
"John" I sighed and closed my eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with his mind but this is not really fair to anybody!"  
"may I die now?" Jake asked.  
"if I may die too" was CC's answer.  
I sighed. maybe we could all need something cool. just by the thought of that a cool win hit me from somewhere behind me. I turned around and walked around a few boxes and saw an opening with a shining white light. this was where the cool air came from.  
"hey guys over here!" I yelled and waved at them to make them come over.  
they all ran up to me and I knew I had Ashley on my right and CC on my left and Jake and Jinxx right behind me.  
"what is it?" Ashley asked lowly.  
"some kind of a freezer in the wall?" CC suggested.  
"uh it must be cooler in there than out here" Ashley whispered and climbed in. I heard him scream and then there was nothing.  
"Ashley!" I yelled and we all started to panic.  
"what do we do?" Jinxx asked.  
"we follows him in there!" I said and climbed in. I knew the others followed right behind me. I felt a drag in my stomach and I flew up with a scream, the others were right behind me. screaming in just the same way of fear and surprise.

"hello there guys" Ashley said sounding a bit nervously but still happy. "I didn't think you'd follow me and leave me here all alone"  
I looked up at him. how the hell did I end up on the ground? laying down? when I looked at Ashley's face he looked way much younger than he did usually.  
"what happened to you?" I asked.  
he looked down at his body. "my body may be turned 15 years back in time or something" he mumbled. and your body must be bback in time too.  
"15 years too?" I asked. now I didn't want to look down.  
"no. you looks like a teenage... 15 or 16 years old I think?" Ashley said.  
I looked too now. "16" I said. when I was 15 I was really short. I guess almost as tall as Jinxx"  
"stop calling me short will ya?" Jinxx asked from somewhere else.  
"where are we anyway?" Jake asked.  
we all looked around. there was trees and bushes everywhere around us. yes where the hell were we?

**A/N: where can the Black Veil Brides members be? according to the summary you may know that already.  
so what do you think about the first real chapter? please comment and let me know.**

Love 3

Jackie ^_^


	3. An Academy?

An Academy?

Ashley's POV

suddenly we heard footsteps. we were talking about where we were when he came he was grown up but Andy was still a little taller than him. that was even though he looked like he was only 16.  
"what are you doing here?" he asked. "shouldn't you be in your classes and where are your uniforms?"  
"what are you talking about?" Jinxx stood up. he looked like a 17 year old guy. he even had his original height.  
"you are students at Ouran Academy aren't you. if you're not then you may not be on these grounds since they belong to the academy" the teacher told us.  
"we are not students here yet" Andy began. "but... we... wonder if we should start on the school"  
"well then you'll have to talk to the chairman and pass an exam. oh yeah and buy uniforms. you can't walk around in that shit on here" the teacher said and started leading us to the chairman's office.  
"why did you say that?" I asked Andy in a low whisper.  
"because it feels like the way back is on this school ground" he whispered back. "we have to start on here if we ever wants a hope about getting back to our original world and our original ages"  
"I see" I nodded my head.  
just then the teacher turned around. "who is the eldest? he or she has to lead this the way" he explained. "or walk right behind me for correcting myself."  
Jake and Jinxx looked at each other. they looked like the eldest and Jake nodded. "I am" he said quickly  
"right behind me" the teacher just said and continued walking into a light pink building.  
I looked around everywhere. it looked so beautiful and so rich. it sure was a rich school. somehow I liked it and somehow I didn't. I saw a guy with a blue shirt and black pants walk past us. he seamed proud. maybe for some good grades, maybe because he was rich and we wasn't exactly the same. it annoyed me. not a little bit, but a lot.  
"did you see that guy?" CC whispered.  
"yes I did. he looked pretty selfish" I replied.  
"heay he really did. I don't like him" CC said.  
"me neither"  
then we got to the chairman's office. on the door was written _Chairman Suoh_. the teacher knocked on the door and we heard someone answer. then we walked inside.  
Chairman Suoh wasn't bad looking. not at all. he just had this really boring look on him. it must not be the funniest job to be a chairman not even on a high school. I've always known I'd never become that no matter if I had no money and my only chance to have some was to become a chairman.  
"welcome" he said.  
"sir. these guys want to pass the exam to get in on the academy" the teacher said.  
"that's gonna take some time then. you'll be here till around 8 pm guys. are you ready for that?" the chairman asked.  
we all nodded our heads and was showed into a room with 50 tables. we sat as far away from each other as possible and then we got a heap of paper and was told to start the exam. I looked at the first paper. it looked like easy work and I started replying the questions.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone reading this! Sorry for the wait but here is another chapter and I'm probably posting another one later today to make up for it.**

**So now they're taking an exam? Well it's gonna be fun.  
What is NOT fun is that my sisters started some Justin Bieber song. Won't they just please stop? This is so unfair to me :(  
Please leave a comment :)**


	4. Official Students

Official Students

Jake's POV

The exam was pretty easy. it reminded me of something a little easier than the final high school exam. and THAT was easy right now since I'd already passed it once.  
it was 7 pm when I finished the last paper. I looked around to see if others than me were done. the only one I could find was Andy. I send him a quick smile. and he returned.  
the next who finished was Jinxx and then Ashley. then chairman Suoh came into the room to get our papers.  
"the exam is over" he told us.  
"oh can't I please finish this last question?" CC begged. he looked up at the man with those puppy eyes he used whenever he wanted something really badly.  
"well... I guess you may" he mumbled and CC quickly finished the question and gave him the paper.  
"thanks you guys." the chairman said smiling at us. "you may go home now. come back tomorrow and I'll tell you if you're in or not" he said and let us out of his office.

We slept just outside the school ground. we had nowhere to go so it we had no choice. when we woke up it was around 7 am and we all decided to check out the area for somewhere to stay.  
we did find some old house with four beds and one couch. that place seamed perfect for us. there even was a kitchen. but it was really dirty.  
we agreed to start cleaning up a bit and then around 2 pm we went back to the academy to see if we were in or not.  
Chairman Suoh let us in his office with the brightest smile on his face.  
"gongratulation everyone. you are all students on Ouran Academy. you will have to do some paper work as we can tell which class you'll have to start in" he said. "I'll take you in one by one and then ask you a few questions." we all nodded our heads. "I'll start with the eldest and we'll go down to the youngest." he said.  
the rest of the guys left the office and I stayed in there with our new chairman.  
"what's your name?" he asked.  
"Jacob Pitts" I replied.  
"where are you from?"  
"america." was my answer.  
"how old are you?"  
"17"  
"what class would you like to start in 2. or 3.?" he asked. this time he looked closely at me.  
"2. year" I said.  
"who do you want to pay for you, your parents or the school"  
stupid question. right here I have no parents. "the school please" I said.  
"well that makes it easier you can leave now. send the next one in"  
I left and send Jinxx in. this kept going until we were all done and then chairman Suoh showed us to some changing rooms.  
"change into uniforms" he said and we went in to change.

* * *

**AN: so now they're in! great now the good things start!  
I have a few questions for you my readers. I writes a lot of slash and actually I don't think I can do a story without that but I wanna ask you if you want it or not and if yes, which couples do you want. (can't pick Jinxx in a couple since he's with Sammi)**

Jackie ^_^


	5. Uniforms

Uniforms

Ashley's POV

We were let to the changing rooms by the chairman. He gave each of us a uniform and let us in different rooms. I got one on my own and the others got one on their own. I didn't mind though. It was kinda nice to be alone for once.  
"I'll leave you now. The class presidents of your classes will be outside when you're done to show you to your classroom." Then he left.  
I opened the box I'd got and saw something yellow down there. I picked it up and looked closely at it. It took me about a minute to realize what it was. Don't get me wrong I am not an idiot but what would you do if you were a male and found out you'd got a dress? I'd give anything to die just in that moment. CC would die of laugh if he saw me like this. And what would the others think? I bet they'd just laugh along with CC. And what about the rest of the school when they found out I'm a boy? I'm sure I'd be bullied every day. I felt tears burning in my eyes but I held them back. I won't cry.  
I finally changed to the girl uniform. It was really ugly. I looked into the mirror and realized how horrible it was looking on me. I sure as hell would prefer any uniform but this yellow shit. Again I felt the tears burning and (before I got to stop it) a tear fell down my cheek. This couldn't be real.  
I dried my eyes and sighed to calm the last bit before I went out of the changing room with burning cheeks.  
"Well now that you are all done welcome to Ouran Private Academy" one of the new coming students told us. "I am Kyoya Ootori class president of 2.A." then he introduced the vice president of his own class and the president and vice president from 1.A. "Who of you are Mr. Jacob Pitts and Mr. Jeremy Furgeson?" he asked.  
"I'm Jacob" Jake said. Jinxx totally ignored Kyoya. "I think you should call him Jinxx instead" Jake advised. "He doesn't like his original name"  
"well I prefer calling you Mr Furgeson" Kyoya said not really caring about what Jake had just told him.  
"DON'T SAY THAT OR I AM GONNA HURT YOU!" Jinxx yelled angrily.  
"Jinxx calm down!" I yelled taking his arm. Andy grabbed the other and we held him back. I looked at Kyoya. "If you call him Mr Jinxx I think it's fine but if you use his real name I'm afraid he is gonna be pretty violently" I explained.  
"Well we may agree in Mr. Jinxx then" he said and moved his glasses a little further up on his nose. "Please follow us. We'll lead you to our class room" he said and Andy and I let go of Jinxx.  
"Follow us Mr. Mora, Mr. Biersack and Miss Purdy," the class president of 1.A. said.  
"Miss Purdy?" CC whispered in my ear and giggled. "So that's why you are wearing a dress?" both him and Andy laughed and I just blushed and looked away. Maybe I should just avoid it all and try to find a way back on my own.

* * *

**AN: to tell you something. we are mostly gonna be in 1.A. since the guys down there are my favorite (and also these I put down there right now xD)**

**please comment. I really miss it :(**

**Jackie ^_^**


	6. New Students New Fun

New Students. New Fun

Hikaru's POV

We were held back because we were having some new students in class. Not that I mind. They may be funny to annoy or maybe if they're girls the club will get more costumers. Kyoya would be very glad with that.  
Kaoru sat on my table and we spend some time talking to Haruhi. There was no teacher right now. It was the class president who had to introduce the new students.  
"Hikaru, Kaoru what do you think about the new students?" Haruhi asked.  
"Don't know, haven't met them yet" I shrugged.  
"I think they may be nice to know but I haven't met them, so as Hikaru said, I don't know." was Kaoru's reply. Wow we really always think the same. Sometimes it's kinda creepy but we have never been in a real fight before so it's good for something I guess.  
Then the door opened and our class president and vice president went inside the room, with the new students right behind them. Two guys and one girl.  
"Guys, this is Andy Biersack, Christian Coma and Ashley Purdy," the class president said walking up to the blackboard with the vice president and the three new students right behind him. "They're the new students."  
Andy Biersack had blue eyes and black. He was really tall. He was just the same height as Mori Senpai. I think I liked him. He seamed nice but he won't be my best friend that's for sure.  
Then there was the Coma kid. He was around the same height as us, maybe a bit taller. He had very long black hair and brown eyes. He looked at me and smiled. I returned the smile and could tell that we would get along better than well. He seamed to have an awesome humor.  
And then we had Ashley Purdy. She was shorter than us. She had beautiful black hair that looked so soft and silky. And then she had brown eyes. I also smiled at her. She'd be a perfect date for either me or Kaoru and since Kaoru got me a date with Haruhi then if he likes her I could get them on a date together? (A/N: Hikaru just quit it, you can't do anything but screw it all up) Ashley didn't return the smile though.  
Our class president looked at our vice president. "Would you show our new class mates to their seats?" he asked her and she went to the back and placed her hand on a spear table. "That's for you Mr. Biersack" the class president said.  
Andy went pass us and sat up on the seat where he sat down and crossed his legs. The vice president went to a table by the windows and placed a hand on that.  
"That's for you Mr. Coma" the Class president said and the guy with the good humor went to the table and sat down there. And I don't mean by the table as the rest of us did (yes Kaoru had moved back to his seat) he sat ON the table.  
Most of the class started laughing as the vice president went to the table right next to Kaoru's and placed her hand on that.  
"That seat is for you Miss Purdy," our class president told the girl and Ashley went to sit down. "Now I wanna know, since it seams like our new students doesn't know the Japanese school rules," at that point he looked at the brown eyed guy. "I wonder if someone would show them around and teach them some stuff about that"  
That was our chance. I stood up and raised my hand. "Haruhi, Kaoru and I will do that," I said with a big grin on my face. I wasn't smiling because of the new students or because I know got a chance flose to the new girl, but because Kaoru has already done so much for me and now it's time to give something back.

* * *

**A/N: ****I do know that Ashley is a guy. You have seen that, but those from the Host club doesn't, so in the beginning when I'm writing in the club members POV I'm writing Ashley as female and when I write in the BVB members POV I write Haruhi as Male. But that's just in the beginning until they find out.**

**I've got a few couples for the story (with a little help :D) and that's slash just as you know. But the question is who am I gonna put Tamaki together with? If nobody comes up with anything then I've got something already but tell me what you think yourself.  
And please leave comments. I love to read them.**

Jackie ^_^


	7. Jealousy

Jealousy

Tamaki's POV

I was flirting with the girl sitting by the table right next to me. She blushed and looked shyly away hiding her face with her hair.  
"Oh darling don't hide your adorable blush," I said taking her face in my hands.  
"Oh Tamaki" she blushed and just then the door opened and Kyoya and the vice president went into the class room with the two new guys right behind them.  
"Let's say welcome to these two new students in our class" Kyoya said as calm as he used to be. There was no real emotion in his voice except friendliness. "This is Mr. Jacob Pitts" Kyoya pointed out the tallest of the two, "and this is Mr. Jeremy Furgeson who prefer Jinxx" I noticed that Kyoya didn't like using the strange name.  
I watched the kids carefully as Kyoya pointed out their seats. They were sat on each of his sides, which made me surprised. I didn't expect Kyoya to do that. On the other hand, it was Kyoya we were talking about after all. He is always doing unexpected things.  
Not too long after the class finished. I saw Kyoya talk to the new kids. Jacob and Jeremy.  
"You say I may call you Jake and Jinxx right?" he asked.  
"Yeah that'd be pretty nice of you" Jinxx said smiling calmly.  
I went up to them and listened to their conversation.  
"Well I'd like to introduce you to Japanese rules in school" Kyoya told them. "I guess I have some friends who won't mind helping"  
"Thanks a lot" Jinxx said. Jake didn't seams like the person who talked that much. "Can our friends get that too?"  
"So these three are your friends?" Kyoya asked.  
"Yeah" finally Jake joined the conversation.  
"Well I guess so. I'm pretty sure Hikaru and Kaoru freaks out about the girl and Haruhi is just too friendly to say no" the last bit was just Kyoya thinking out loud.  
"Well could you please tell the guy over there to stop listening?" Jinxx broke in looking at me.  
I felt my feet freeze to the floor. Kyoya turned around to look at me.  
"Well I did know he was listening" he told Jinxx. "Well Tamaki if you really wanna listen then show us. It's okay" then he looked back at Jinxx. "And he'll be there too when we show you around so I think it's allowed. He is the leader of our club after all"  
I liked that Kyoya stood up for me like that but I still felt jealous. I don't know why but I guess it's because Kyoya is my best friend after all and the one I trust the most. I don't really like him hanging out with someone neither of us hardly know, it is a bit creepy.  
"May I introduce myself" I smiled at them. "I am Tamaki Suoh-" then I was cut off.  
"Tamaki Suoh so you must be the son of the chairman" Jinxx said. I see why he and Kyoya got so great along already. They're both very smart and he seam serious too, annoying at some point. Not like I have anything against Kyoya but this Jinxx kid is a little too much.  
I think I hate him.

* * *

**A/N: ****Well that's not good. Tamaki you should know that Jinxx is a nice guy, and be ashamed.**

**Don't worry in the next chapter the fun REALLY starts.**

**Please review 3**

**Jackie ^_^**


	8. Trusted

Trusted

Haruhi's POV

Kaoru took my hand and pulled me out. Hikaru grabbed the girl. Ashley, by her hand and dragged her out. Andy and Christian automatically followed. I looked at the girl and tried to show her that I was sorry. She just shrugged. at some point it looked more like a shrug a guy would do.  
Soon enough we found Kyoya and Tamaki and two other kids. They looked just like these tree new from the class that was with us. Mori and Honey came up to us and Kyoya looked around.  
"Well I've told Jake and Jinxx" he pointed at the two students who'd come with him and Tamaki. "That we'll show them and their friends around."  
"We did the same to the new students in our class" Hikaru said.  
Tamaki went over to the girl and lifted her face up as she looked at him. I remember he has done the same to me when I first met the Host Club. "Well hello my lady" he smiled. "So what do you think about the academy by now?" he asked.  
"Eh... I don't know..." she mumbled. Her voice sounded much like a guy. Well now I'm sure. It's not a girl. It's a cross-dressing guy. I looked at Kyoya and he seamed to have figured it out as well.  
"Now don't be shy my lady" Tamaki said still smiling.  
"Why don't you just leave her alone?" Andy asked. "She obviously doesn't want it, can't you see?"  
"Fine, fine" Tamaki sighed and let go of Ashley, the cross-dresser.  
We started walking. Kyoya showed the students everything and the twins helped. Tamaki grabbed my arm and pulled me to the back behind Andy and CC. He looked into my eyes he seamed worried at some point.  
"Haruhi I have something to ask you" Tamaki said and looked down at me.  
"What is that?" I asked. I'd like to help Tamaki the way I could. No matter what.  
"I... do you think Kyoya would quit me as his best friend?" he asked looking down at me again this time I saw tears falling from his eyes.  
"No of course he won't," I let out a small laugh. "How can you get such a stupid thought?" I asked smiling at him.  
"He seams to like this Jinxx kid better than me" Tamaki mumbled with a small pout on his face.  
"Kyoya and Jinxx? Best friends?" Tamaki was heard by Andy "no that can't be true, you see. Jinxx's best friend is Jake. He won't change that right now, that's for sure"  
"You really think so?" Tamaki asked. He seamed so happy about that.  
"Yeah they have been best friends for years. Jinxx and Jake won't let go of each other just like that" Andy explained. "You don't have to worry"  
"Thanks" Tamaki said. "I owe you something."  
We continued walking and soon CC joined the conversation and it seamed like all of us came along pretty well, but when Jinxx joined Tamaki became more silent until I explained what had been on his mind.  
"Andy is right Suoh. I would never let Kyoya be my best friend when I already have Jake and he has you," he said friendly.  
"Suoh?" Andy asked, "so you are the chairman's son?"  
"Yeah that's right" Tamaki said.  
After that all of us got along more than very well.

* * *

**A/N: I am not at my own computer right now so if there is anything that is spelled wrong or any wrong grammar then you may ignore it.**

**Jackie ^_^**


	9. Host Club

**Host Club**

Ashley's POV

We ended up in a music room called music room 3. It was really big and I did like it a bit. But it didn't really look like a music room. There was small chairs and coffee tables and lots of roses everywhere. I thought all of the guys who showed us around, especially Tamaki fitted perfectly in this room.  
"What is this for?" I asked.  
"I'm glad you ask my lady" Tamaki said. For fuck sake couldn't he just stop calling me lady? I have a penis for fuck sake! "This music room is used for the Ouran Host Club"  
"Won't they be angry with you if they discovered you here?" I asked trying to catch him, that didn't work though.  
"No of course not silly" he said placing a hand on my cheek. "You and your friends have just been showed around by all the members of the host club." he sent me a bright smile (a little too bright for my taste) and his violet-blue eyes shined. (A/N as I see his eye color it is a mix between violet and blue so I call it violet-blue)  
"Would you leave me alone please" I hissed.  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"Actually we were hoping you guys would join our club. We could finally have a female member to drag in male costumers and as Jinxx told me you were all really good at playing music, that's just what's missing, some background music" Kyoya said.  
"What kind of music?" Andy asked. Of course it's important to him. I know for a fact that classic music makes him sleep, poor thing but I don't think this room will allow rock or heavy metal for that matter.  
"We'd prefer if you played classic music" Kyoya told him.  
"YES!" Jinxx yelled.  
"SHUT UP!" Andy screamed. "Then I suggest you have a bed prepared cause classic music makes me fall asleep" he explained.  
"Like a baby" Jinxx laughed  
"And then you can draw on his face, so he looks really funny" CC continued.  
"So that's what happened last week?" Andy asked surprised. All of us laughed.  
"Sorry to say but yes" I laughed.  
"Ashley you were in it too?" Andy asked.  
"Who won't be it was so funny" I laughed.  
"So are you joining the club or not?" Tamaki asked.  
"Yes" Jinxx said, "we'd all be glad to join"  
"Sounds good to me" Tamaki said.  
That was when I'd got enough. I couldn't stop myself from what I did and I regretted just after but I couldn't help but... punch his face

* * *

**A/N: So that's another update.**  
**I just got the idea this morning and I could barely wait all day to write it down and give you the update. I've been so exited about this because the idea was so great!**  
**I hope you agree. Please leave a comment.**

**Jackie ^_^**


	10. Surprises

**Surprises**

Tamaki's POV

What did I do? I just talked to someone and looked at the little Ashley girl, but I don't see that as a reason. The pain hit my cheek almost before the sound and I flew backwards and hit the floor. Why would she do such a thing? I know Haruhi may have felt like doing it, but she never did. This girl is really something different.  
I sat up and saw all the members of the host club sending Ashley angry eyes.  
"Hey wait a second. Don't hit her," I begged looking around at all of them.  
Ashley looked at me with ice in her eyes. I didn't ever believe you would find that in brown eyes like hers, but I did. She was even more angry now than before.  
"You may believe you can handle this yourself but you-"  
"Tamaki you don't know anything!" Haruhi yelled at me. I looked at her face and saw understanding coming in. "You're such an idiot."  
"Haruhi is right. I've also got what's wrong here" Kyoya smiled with a hint of tease? on his face.  
Ashley's friends on the other hand were laughing themselves to death trying not to fall down on the floor and roll around.  
"STOP LAUGHING!" Ashley screamed. That scream didn't really sound like something a girl would come up with. But her words had the right effect on the boys. All of them stopped laughing just on that moment.  
"so... what is it you've got?" Kaoru asked looking at Haruhi and Kyoya.  
"Tamaki you should think about stopping calling him a girl" Haruhi said as answer on Kaoru's question. What? Did she just say... _him_?  
"So what you are saying is..." Hikaru began.  
"That she is a he?" Kaoru finished.  
"Yes. Miss or Mr. Purdy is a guy," Kyoya answered.  
"So..." I think my brain needed some time to really understand this. "I have been flirting... with a guy?" this felt way more disgusting than I'd expected. Don't get me wrong. I have nothing against gays but I am not a gay myself. I'd hate to be in a relationship with a guy. This pissed me off a bit. I stood up and started yelling. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!"  
Ashley ran in hide behind the other guys and looked at me from behind Andy.  
"Stop it Tamaki!" Haruhi yelled pulling my arm. "You are scarring him."  
I looked into Ashley's eyes. She was right. The only thing I could see was fear.  
"Well... I'm sorry," I mumbled looking at Ashley and pulling my hand out.  
"Forgiven" he went out from his hide and grabbed my hand. "And I'm sorry for slapping you like that" he continued.  
"Well you were in your right to do it," I said smiling again.  
"Stop smiling like that. You look like the idiot you are," he hissed.  
Everybody started laughing.  
"Everybody in here knows he is an idiot" Kyoya said he was also laughing. "Now Mr. Purdy I'll ask you to keep on as a girl like Haruhi still pretends to be a boy"  
now we made them confused.  
"Haruhi is a girl?" Andy whispered.  
CC grinned. "Well now we know why she is so feminine."  
"Eleven boys and one girl. This is gonna be hell" I heard Haruhi mumble behind me.  
Ashley may have heard it too cause he almost yelled. "Set one of the eleven off your list. I'm gay"

* * *

**A/N: I guess you know what the reaction will be, but why not put it in the next chapter instead? That's way more funny and a good reason to keep reading isn't it? xD  
leave a review if you feel like it.**

Jackie ^_^


	11. Jerk

**Jerk**

Andy's POV

"SET ONE OF THE ELEVEN OFF YOUR LIST! I'M GAY!" Ashley said very loud and then send us all a sheepishly smile. "Sorry... I guess I was a little too loud" he said.  
"Well it shouldn't be hard for you to do your work" was Kyoya's comment. "Since you have to flirt with boys and you're gay I mean.  
"I know" Ashley nodded his head. "Well thanks for accepting it.  
"Then we can tell you that Kaoru and I have a brotherly love act as part of our work in the club" Hikaru said smiling at us.  
"Brotherly love act?" I asked. "Does that mean you pretend to be a couple? But you are twins aren't you?" I was confused, total confused. Maybe because I'd never heard it like that and then it was just an act? A fucking act! Well guess I'll just shut up.  
"Yup" Hikaru or Kaoru. I'd already forgot but the one who also spoke before leaned a little closer to the other twin and wrapped his arm around the twin's shoulders. "It's really popular, the ladies really love it"  
"You'll see it later" Tamaki said.  
"Later?" Jinxx asked. "I thought we could go home now?"  
"No. You'll have to watch, how we are working to fully understand what it's all about, and what you have to do" was Kyoya's answer.  
"And while you do that you can have some cake!" the small 18 year old boy Haninozuka or... the others... I think they called him Honey. "But stay away from these with strawberries. They're my favorite!"  
"But I like strawberries too!" CC pouted.  
I was already far away in my dreamland with cakes filled with apples. Fucking heaven!  
"I guess we can wait then" Ashley sighed and sat on a chair in a corner.  
"Remember to keep an eye on all of us" Tamaki said. "As you can see what we are doing and get lots of inspiration" he smiled like a totally crazy idiot. I mean CC has a smile like that too but this was less crazy and more stupid than CC's would ever be.  
"So you say we should all act like an idiot?" I asked. Great Andy you said something really stupid just then. Now they're gonna kill us.  
Well I thought so but by the look on Tamaki's face I could tell I was wrong.  
"An idiot? Where do you get that stupid idea from?" his smile was just as stupid as before. DAMN he was blank!  
By looking at the others I could tell that they knew who I was talking about. The twins were giggling like crazy. Fuck this was fun.  
"Well the ladies are coming now. You five sit back and watch for today. Tomorrow your work starts" was all Kyoya said and we went to sit with Ashley as the club members took their places in front of the door and ladies opened it up.  
"Welcome" they said all in once.

* * *

**A/N: So next chapter is gonna show something about how the Host Club works from BVB's POV just as you know. I hope you have fun in reading cause I have fun in writing.  
Please leave a review and tell me what you think until now.**

Jackie ^_^


	12. Watch And Learn

**Watch And Learn**

CC's POV

Everybody sat around small tables, each host with at least two or tree girls. They were called fans but they were not the same kind of fans as ours. They seamed more calm.  
Haruhi came up to us with a couple of girls right behind her.  
"If you'd like to have anything then just take it" she smiled. I see why the girls like her. She is dressed like a boy and is VERY flat chested. But there was still something 'girly' about her and I guess that was what the girls fell for. It was something sweet and nice in the way she spoke to everyone. I guess all of us found her adorable.  
We nodded and she left us but the girls stayed for a little bit and looked at Ashley.  
"I don't get why you are not looking at Haruhi with love in your eyes. He is the sweetest guy ever living," they said.  
"You're right" was Ashley's answer "but s-he is just not my type of a guy"  
"What are you even doing here?" one of the girls asked.  
"The club wanted us to work for them and we are here to learn what to do. We'll start tomorrow," Andy explained sending them a nice smile.  
"GOSH! You have a SEXY voice!" they fangirled and left.  
I laughed. "I guess the girls will be sad if they can't come to see YOU as a host tomorrow" I laughed.  
"Shut up CC it's not funny" Ashley hissed. "Leave Andy alone"  
I sighed. "You are boring" then I looked around.  
Tamaki looked like someone who really had a good time by flirting with these ladies. He had his finger under one of the girls' chin and held her face close to his. She was blushing deeply.  
I looked to the twins. Right now one of them was looking shyly away from the other… The other lifted his face up as they looked at each other and said something. Both of them smiled. The girls freaked out just like any fangirl would do. I'd once seen some MCR fans freak out over some Frerard or whatever they call Frank Iero and Gerard Way's relationship. (A/N 1. sorry if I hit some nerves by this. I know MCR split up and yes it's sad but I had no other idea. 2. I know Frerard is not real but... I'd love if it was)  
Honey as they called him was eating cake and three girls watched it smiling at him like he was the cutest thing they'd ever seen. Well I must admit the way he does a lot of things is kinda cute. Mori sat next to him and was silent.  
I looked at Kyoya. He was writing down in a notebook and a few girls looked and tried to flirt with him. He said something. I guess it was something nice cause they kept standing and watching him until he finally paid attention.  
"Guys can you tell those twins apart?" Jake asked.  
"No" Jinxx sighed. "I guess it's impossible"  
"yeah it must be" I said.  
"I agree," Andy sighed leaning back.  
"What the fuck?" Ashley asked. "You guys can't tell them apart! Just open your ears and listen to their voices it's easy to tell them apart when you do that." we all looked at him. I felt so confused. I guess the other were too.  
"What do you say?" I asked.  
"Their voices are different." Ashley explained.  
"And how to tell them apart just by looking?" Andy asked tilting his head a bit. I might be wrong but I think I saw a pink flash on Ashley's cheeks just for a second but I'm not sure.  
"Well, Hikaru is almost always on the right and Kaoru is almost always on the left." he explained. "It can change sometimes but that's one way to do it. I've noticed they're also parting their hair different. Hikaru has his hair parted on the right and Kaoru has his hair parted on the left," he explained.  
"Ah that's how it works" I grinned.

After sitting there for three hours the club finished and the girls left.  
"So how was it?" Tamaki asked.  
"I think it was cool" Andy said.  
"Agree!" I yelled. "I can't wait to start!"  
"Ashley why would some girls talk to you?" Haruhi asked.  
"Funny thing it's you asking. They wanted to know why I wasn't looking at you with love in my eyes when you were so sweet and nice" he explained.  
Haruhi laughed. "Not surprising," she laughed.  
"Now go home and get some rest" Tamaki said. "You'll start at work tomorrow!"  
With these words from the Suoh kid we went home to the small house we found to make it look better, have some dinner and get some sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if what I wrote about the twins wasn't right. I can tell which one is which by looking at a picture of them but when it comes to write about their hair partings I'm not sure how to say it in English but I can do it in Danish. There is only one problem. As far as I know only one of my readers would understand that (I, (Kazumi) am the person the author is talking about here, just thought you should know) xD**  
**well hope you enjoyed reading this. I hope the next update will be there soon.**  
**(Usual stuff) please review. Sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Jackie ^_^**


	13. Gonna Change

**Gonna Change**

Kaoru's POV

"Now go home and get some rest you'll start at work tomorrow" Tamaki said and we waved at them as they left. But they didn't notice us.  
Then we closed the doors and sat down to have a meeting. I guess all of us needed to talk about the idea of having five new members in the club. One cross-dressing guy and four normal dressed guys.  
"Kaoru what do you think of the cross-dresser" Hikaru giggled. "Isn't he funny, and then he's even gay it might not be that wrong" his giggle turned into laugh.  
I started not to feel that good for him giggling over this new kid. It sounded like Hikaru had something against gays. "I guess we shouldn't be speaking too loud about it because of our brotherly love act" I only used that as an excuse. "And he can't do anything to the fact that he is cross-dressing. Tamaki's father thought he was a girl just like we thought Haruhi was a boy at the beginning"  
Hikaru sighed and nodded. "You may be right," he mumbled.  
"Well is there anyone else who has anything to say about the new members?" Tamaki asked.  
"I think they're cool" Haruhi said. "And nice. I think we're getting along pretty well already. Or at least I am. That may be a good thing" she explained.  
"I still don't like the Jinxx guy that much but the others are very nice" Tamaki said.  
"Why don't you like Jinxx, he's nice" Kyoya smiled by the thought.  
"I heard he has a girlfriend he can't be a part of the club if she is there" Tamaki argued.  
"Tamaki, as we walked around, Jinxx explained what has happened" Kyoya started.  
"And what was that?" this was the first time Tamaki talked to Kyoya in that tone. He actually almost snapped at Kyoya. Kyoya was also surprised. I'm sure he didn't expect Tamaki to talk to him like that.  
"Well they are from somewhere else. Some other world, that's what he said, they are originally rock stars. All they want is to find a way back. That's why they're starting to work here. They needs friends who knows this world and are willing to help them" all of us gasped in surprise. I guess neither of us expected this.  
"So... what you say is... they're gonna leave us as soon as they find the way back?" I asked.  
"I guess so." Kyoya said.  
"Then we're gonna help them" Tamaki yelled exited. I'm pretty sure he only says that because of the Jinxx guy, and the fact that he want to get rid of him, but I guess it's also the fact that Tamaki is always so nice to everyone.  
Shortly after that all of us went home. It was gonna be nice tomorrow. I'd love to work with them. They seamed really sweet and kind. I liked that about them.


	14. Female Host

**Female Host**

Ashley's POV

This was one of the worst days of my life. As we got our school uniforms on Jake, Jinxx, CC and Andy started laughing at me.  
"What is the problem?" I asked.  
"Nothing" all of the guys said innocently and I was sure they laughed at the girl uniform  
I was nervous all day. I couldn't concentrate about anything except that I was going to pretend to be a girl later this afternoon. What if they discovered I was a boy? I'd be so dead... what if there were bullies on this school, and they started bullying me for wearing a dress? Lots of 'what if's flew around in my head and I couldn't think of anything but that.  
That's when Haruhi walked up to me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from everyone.  
"You're worrying about pretending to be a girl later aren't you?" she whispered.  
I nodded my head. I was so nervous that I was afraid if I opened my mouth I'd throw up. My stomach was acting weird. It was worse than before my first show with Black Veil Brides.  
"You shouldn't be," she whispered. "It's going to be fun. I was a little nervous myself and I didn't know what to do in the beginning but it turned out perfectly and now I'm used to it," she explained.  
"Well..." I mumbled. "I guess I'll give it a try"  
"that's good to hear. Now snap out of it. I'm a girl in a guy's uniform, and nobody has discovered it yet" she smiled at me and I nodded. I'd noticed that a while ago.  
After talking to Haruhi the rest of the day went fine. Until I sat with them in music room 3, waiting for the ladies to come. Kyoya had already told some guys that a girl was a member of the host club now and they could go and request her so I'd already got some customers to take care of.  
The doors opened and girls got in just like yesterday. There were three boys who went up to me.  
"Hey beautiful" one of them said. Tamaki had told me what to do. I should be myself but still be open at some point and talk to them. I should answer their questions I should service them and be nice to them no matter what happened. And most important (as Tamaki said) I should keep my good look no matter what I did.  
"Hey" I said. "Follow me" I showed them to a table and we sat down.  
"So what's your name?" one of them asked.  
"Ashley" I said. I hated to do this already. I didn't know a shit about what to do. "And yours?"  
The boys told me their names and I forgot them again just after they told me.  
"So, what class are you in?" another asked.  
"Well... eh... 1. A" I replied. I wasn't really sure of the name of the class but I think I got it right.  
"Good to hear. We are in 2. A" he told me.  
I spend the rest of the time on being sweet and cute and funny. Sometimes I looked at Andy and the others, but especially Andy. I wasn't exactly sure what to do.  
The host club members told me I was amazing. They also said the boys who requested me said so. There was a chance that I'd get more customers tomorrow.  
"Who knows" Hikaru said. "Maybe even Kaoru and I will request you?" they laughed and I could tell they were kidding. At least for now

* * *

**A/N: lol Ashley the girl xD**  
**The only reason why I can tell all these things about how Haruhi felt when she first worked as a host is because I just watched the first episode again for god know what time, fifth or sixth? I've only watched the whole anime twice (in the beginning I couldn't find anything else but the first episode)**  
**well please review, tell me what you think :)**

**Jackie ^_^**


	15. Keep Calm And Surprise Visit!

**Keep Calm And... Surprise Visit!**

Tamaki's POV

It had been two days since the Black Veil Brides started working at the club. Reason why we calls them that is because all of them has long black hair (or most of them has) and it looks just like a veil on them, and because they say they are in a band called Black Veil Brides.  
We'd decided it was time for a meeting between the original members again. All of us sat around a table and was ready to talk. As the king of the club I had to open the meeting.  
"Well, what are we gonna talk about?" I asked looking around at all of the members.  
"Well," Hikaru said. "I'd like to see how they live. I've figured out they're all living together without parents, so I thought it was okay with a surprise visit?" he smiled that little devil smile he used when he was up to something he and Kaoru would call fun.  
"That sounds like a brilliant idea!" I yelled. Honestly I'd like to see it too. Especially when Hikaru said they were living without anyone around them but themselves. Who was cooking? Who was cleaning what were they even doing? How would they do it?  
"Now wait a second!" Haruhi sat up. "This is just like when you paid me a surprise visit" just as she mentioned that I remembered her anger about us being in her area. "Don't you think they'll be angry with us if we shows up at their place?" she asked.  
"I must agree with Haruhi" Kyoya looked at me and Hikaru with these eyes that said 'seriously stop it'  
"I don't see why we shouldn't" Kaoru agreed with us.  
"Yeah Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled and they grinned at each other. Kaoru now got the same smirk as Hikaru.  
"I think it's a good idea!" Honey said. "We could bring them some cake?"  
"Good idea!" I yelled knowing that if Honey was in then Mori was in too, which meant five against two and five wins! "So that means we are going!" I stood up and got ready to leave.  
"YAY!" Honey yelled.  
"Let's go!" the twins yelled.  
That was when the door opened and Ashley looked in. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
"We're canceling today," Kyoya told him. "Just go home"  
"Okay" Ashley shot the door and we heard him leave.  
"We're gonna follow him" I said.  
That's what we did

We followed them all until they reached a small house. It was newly painted white. I'd seen this place a lot but never really noticed. Who would notice such a small, old, ugly house, it sure had got a better look. As I said before it was newly painted white and the door wasn't hanging but seamed to work perfectly. They walked inside the house.  
"Okay let's stop it here" Haruhi said. "This is not a good idea"  
"This is even more exiting than I thought," I whispered.  
"No Senpai" Haruhi grabbed my arm. "Hikaru! Kaoru! Where do you think you are going?" Hikaru and Kaoru was half way up at the house already.  
"On the way to pay our friends a visit" Hikaru said.  
"Unlike you" Kaoru continued.  
"I'm gonna stop them" Haruhi mumbled and ran after them. I took the chance and followed. So did Honey and Mori. They just walked instead of running like Haruhi and I did.  
Hikaru knocked on the door just as we got up there. I heard footsteps and whispering voices. Then Ashley opened the door. He was dressed in male clothes; a black t-shirt and black jeans. When he saw it was us he got angry.  
"What are you doing here?!" he yelled.

* * *

**A/N: This is (as you may have guessed) inspired by the two times when the host club paid Haruhi a visit in the anime.**  
**Please review. Tell me what you think.**

**Jackie ^_^**


	16. Leave Us Alone

**Leave Us Alone**

Hikaru's POV

"What are you doing here?" an angry Ashley yelled at us.  
"This is why I was against a surprise visit" Haruhi sighed annoyed. "Can we go home now? You have pissed them off"  
Hell no, that just sounds too boring. "No I wanna see how this place looks inside!" I yelled and pushed Ashley aside. I stood in the middle of a small room. It was the same style as Haruhi's small home. There was a small kitchen, an eating area and bedrooms. There was just one difference, they lived a little more poor than Haruhi did.  
"Go home!" Ashley yelled from behind me.  
"Don't worry we won't stay for long" Kaoru told him.  
"Well when they say 'not for long' they mean it's not gonna take a whole day" Haruhi mumbled. She was really pissed with us.  
Tamaki walked in. "I've always wondered how this house looks on the inside" he said looking around. "Not exactly what I expected but it looks better than it could be"  
"Please leave us alone will you?" Andy asked standing up. "I thought free time meant that we didn't need to be with you. Not that we don't like you, but we have a private life you know. And private problems too."  
"Trust me, as soon as you becomes a part of the host club, they'll never leave you alone." Kyoya, Honey and Mori went inside. Haruhi was the one still standing.  
"Okay" Jinxx sighed. "Stay for a little but not more than one hour"  
"Oh but we were expecting to have dinner with you" Kaoru and I pouted.  
"You can't, we doesn't have enough money to buy new food, so we're keeping what we have very close" CC said.  
"We could maybe say yes, if you stopped eating so much of it CC" Ashley sighed.  
"Sorry dude but I can't help it. I am hungry all the time" CC explained.  
"Then keep your hunger in control" Ashley sighed.  
"Don't worry. We'll pay then" Kyoya said. "We came here uninvited so it's the least thing we can do"  
"Thanks guys" Andy seamed relieved.  
"Who's gonna cook then?" Kaoru and I asked.  
"Ashley. He normally cooks here." CC replied with the big 'CC-grin' on his face.  
"Normally or normally..." Ashley mumbled. "Andy does it too you know"  
"You can do it tonight!" CC yelled. "I like your food better than Andy's, his is always so normal and boring. You're making exiting food!"  
"Thanks for nothing" Andy mumbled.  
So Ashley is the one cooking here? That seams very feminine to me.  
Ashley sighed and Haruhi looked up.  
"If you want to I can help you cooking?" she proposed.  
"Sure" Ashley smiled. "I won't mind that"  
I looked at Kaoru. I'd just got an idea and wanted to see if he was in. then we grabbed Ashley by his wrists. "Come on Ashley, we're gonna go buy all the food!"  
"What about me?" Haruhi asked.  
"You lead the way!" we yelled. This was gonna be exiting.  
Haruhi sighed and followed us out of the house, before she got in front of us and showed the way to the super marked.

* * *

**A/N: There is this part that I've been looking forward to write. It's so amazing. It's coming up soon! :D**  
**So that's another update. Sorry if it's boring but I'm bored too. **  
**Well please comment. And kill my boredom before it kills me. Please!**

**Jackie ^_^**


	17. Love Or Mess

**Love Or Mess**

Ashley's POV

Hikaru and Kaoru dragged me to the super marked. Haruhi led the way.  
"I wanna show you where to find the best coffee ever!" Hikaru said and grabbed me by the hand, before pulling me away from the others.  
"Hey wait!" I gasped. I was about to fall because he was walking so fast, I couldn't keep it up with him, but he was pulling my hand. We got to where the coffee were, and Hikaru pushed me against the shelves.  
"Ashley, would you like to go with me on a date tomorrow?" Hikaru asked looking me into the eyes.  
"Yes but..." I bit my lip. Maybe I was wrong but... it seamed more like he had a thing for Kaoru, so why was he asking me out on a date? This was confusing. I haven't known the twins for long, but it's clear as hell that both of them with their brotherly love act weren't just an act, but they didn't realize the other felt the same way. That was really weird since they were always together, but this didn't get me any further in why Hikaru was asking me out, when he was in love with Kaoru.  
"But what?" Hikaru asked.  
"I know this place. It's a small cafe not that far from here. It's called Haru No Hana" yes I knew a cafe called that, it was not a lie. "You know that don't you? I wanna go there if it's okay," I said sending him a sweet smile.  
"Sure, we can do that" Hikaru said. I grabbed some coffee and we went back to the others.  
"So what have you done?" Haruhi asked looking at me and Hikaru.  
"Nothing" Hikaru shrugged.  
"Hikaru I'd like you to try something" Haruhi said pulling Hikaru by the wrist. Now I'd got my chance to do what I had to do.  
"Kaoru, one of the boys asked me to go on a date with him tomorrow night, and I just couldn't say no, but I have other plans tomorrow. Could you disguise as me and pretend to be me for a couple of hours. I don't want to let him down," I explained.  
"Sure" Kaoru smiled. "I'd be glad to help you out, no matter what" he said. "Where shall we meet?" he asked.  
"You know some place called Haru No Hana? We'll be there at 4 pm. You shall be there at 3:30 pm if you can" I said.  
"Sure" Kaoru replied. "I can do that"  
"Good!" I said smiling. "We'll switch clothes out there"  
"Good idea" Kaoru nodded his head.

On the way home Haruhi pulled me in the back. She had that look on her face, that told me she knew something was up, and she won't give up until she knew exactly what it was.  
"Ashley, now you have had some alone time with each twin and when I come back with the other you seam so secretive. What have you done?" she asked seriously.  
"Nothing" I lied.  
"Shut up. I know it's not true. You are up to something. If you are planning on playing with their feelings I'm gonna kill you got that?" she hissed. Now that I thought about it, it might be an idea if Haruhi knew what I was up to, as I had someone to talk to about it and someone to help me.  
"Okay Hikaru asked me out tomorrow on a date, but it's obvious he is in love with Kaoru. I told him to meet me at Haru No Hana. Then I told Kaoru that I had a date tomorrow and didn't have time for it and told him to take it in my place" I explained and that's when Haruhi cut me off.  
"So you are making them go on a date?" she asked.  
"Yeah... besides... I have a crush on someone else" I blushed.  
"That won't be Andy would it?" she asked giggling.  
"How can you tell that?" I asked.  
"I just can," she said. "Maybe you should wear a dress. If Kaoru thinks you are dating one of your costumers, then maybe you should be dressed as a girl"  
"Thanks. That may be a good idea." I smiled grateful at her.  
"Come over to my place tomorrow" she told me the address. "I can let you borrow one of mine" I thanked her and then we reached the house.  
"Hey guys!" Hikaru yelled. "We bought the food!" I was a bit nervous about this, but I was sure it would work out just fine as soon as I was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Haru No Hana is, from what I know, not a real place to eat or anything like that. I have never been in Japan so I don't know, but let's just pretend it is. For information Haru No Hana should mean Spring Flower. But I'm not sure since Google translate is not the best thing to use.**  
**Hopefully the next chapters are gonna be funny. I know for a fact I'm gonna enjoy writing them. I hope you'll enjoy reading them too.**  
**Please review. I could use some of that.**

**Jackie ^_^**


	18. Prepare For The Date

**Prepare For The Date**

Hikaru's POV

Tonight was one of the nights, when Kaoru thought he would try to sleep alone in his own room. I knew better than that. He only managed to do that for one whole night 20% of the times he did it. The other 80% of the times he ran into my room, because he had a nightmare. I don't know why but Kaoru gets nightmares easily, and mostly when he's sleeping alone. When he was sleeping with me it didn't happen that often.  
Tonight was no difference from the 80% I knew that. He also slept alone last night and it turned out fine, which meant that tonight he'd come running to my room with tears running down his (adorable) face. And climb up in my bed, then I'd let him cuddle close to me and we'd sleep together the rest of the night.  
I didn't wake up when he came in though. Usually Kaoru calls my name, and wakes me up because he is crying, and needs someone to comfort him, but tonight it was something else. When I woke up in the morning, Kaoru was just lying next to me, and that was when I noticed that in my sleep, I'd pulled him into a tight hug, and he hugged me back. He was still asleep. He looked so cute.

I was watching Kaoru sleep for a little more than an hour, before he woke up. I started to cough and pretend I was sick.  
"Hikaru what's wrong?" he asked worried.  
"I was gonna take someone on a date, but it seams I've caught a cold... would you go on the date in my place?" I asked using the same trick as he did, when he got me and Haruhi on a date.  
"I wish I could but I have a date myself," Kaoru said smiling sadly at me and getting up. "Thanks for letting me sleep with you, Hikaru. Get better soon" he went to his own bedroom after placing a small kiss on my forehead. It is NOT love related if you think that. It is just something we do to each other, when the other is sick.  
I sighed and rolled on my side. Then I guess I really have to take Ashley out on a date. I think he's cute and all that, but he is not really my type of a guy. If I should pick a guy that is my type, it should be more like someone who is sweet, but can also be mean sometimes, and someone who wants to pull pranks with me, someone who won't hate me or yell at me no matter what I do wrong (and trust me that's a lot, even I know) someone who understands and someone who won't mind that I'm flirting with others. Until now I can only find one who fits the description. That is... Kaoru.

I walked up to cafe Haru No Hana, and saw a black haired girl, in a pink dress, looking in my direction with her big brown eyes. Or it was a girl, until I was about one meter away, and realized it was Ashley wearing a light pink dress.  
"Hi Ashley. What's up with the dress?" I asked  
"Oh this one?" he pulled it a little out. "That's something I borrowed from Haruhi" he explained looking at me with these cute brown eyes. "I did it in case someone from the school might see us, and notice I'm a boy, and I won't put my job on risk" he whispered into my ear.  
"Well shall we get in?" I asked. The fact that I wasn't able to replace myself with Kaoru made this really awkward.  
"Yeah, let's do that" he said leading the way into the cafe.

* * *

**A/N: Hikaru? Something you're hiding? I guess all of us know what that is now xD**  
**The next chapter is gonna be even more funny, but I wonder what the twin's reactions would be, and how they finds out that... yeah I guess you know what's gonna happen, but I don't wanna tell it.**  
**Please review if you have any ideas. It might help me out :)**

**Jackie ^_^**


	19. Get To Work

**Get To Work**

Ashley's POV

We went into the small cafe as Haru No Hana was. I made sure to locate the bathroom as the first thing. I'd send Kaoru a message a few hours ago to ask what he'd like me to order. It should seam real. We were trying to trick a guy. But only I knew who exactly this guy was. If Kaoru knew then I'm sure he'd refuse to do this even if I told him my reasons. I swear these twins are so protective about each other especially on this level.  
Hikaru got us a table and looked at me.  
"Anything special you want?" he asked.  
I pretend to look down shyly but actually I hid my new cell phone under the table and right now I was checking the order Kaoru send me earlier, I read it aloud.  
Hikaru nodded. "If that's what you say," he replied. "I'll go order for us"  
"will you excuse me?" I asked. "I have to go to the bathroom"  
"of course" he smiled and I went off.  
Kaoru and I decided we would have to meet at the boys' bathroom since then we would both be free to get in without anybody asking questions. I went out there and started searching for Kaoru. It didn't take me long to find him.  
"Hi Ash" he said using my nickname instead of my real name.  
"Hey Kao, let's get in here" I said pulling him into a stall and locking it. Then Kaoru pulled his shirt of and helped me open my dress. Lucky for us we almost had the same size in clothes and shoes so it won't be noticed by anybody that we had switched.  
It didn't take us long to get in our clothes. The last thing was the wig, which I put on Kaoru's read hair and made sure there was no sight of red thought the black wig that looked like my hair. Then I helped him do some tricks with make up as he looked a little more like me and then the brown contacts to cover his golden eyes.  
I looked at Kaoru then. He actually looked like me. It was really hard to see Kaoru under the make up and the wig.  
"Does I look like you?" he asked worried.  
"Yeah don't worry he won't notice anything" I said... or hoped.  
Then Kaoru left the bathroom and I climbed out of it thought the window. Kaoru knew that he had to show up at Haruhi's place to get his clothes. Now I just had to get there, wearing Kaoru's clothes to get my own. It was Kaoru's job to bring the dress back.

As I arrived at Haruhi's place the door was slammed open and Andy pulled me into a tight hug. Haruhi send me an excusing look from the furthest corner of the living room.  
"Oh Ashley I was so worried where have you been and why the hell are you wearing a dress?" Andy asked the worry was shining out of his face.  
"I've just been out" I mumbled.  
"Out?" Andy asked.  
"We are trying to get the twins to realize their feelings for each other," Haruhi explained and Andy shot the door behind me. "Ashley was invited on a date with Hikaru but he knew something wasn't right since it's too obvious that Hikaru likes Kaoru. So Ash went on the date but told Kaoru that he was dating someone and had other things to do at the same time and asked Kaoru to replace him which Kaoru has done by now and they should be on the date right now" Haruhi sighed and finished her explanation.  
"I see" Andy said. "Well Ashley, would you mind using the free time you have got by going on a date with me right here right now?" Andy asked.  
What in the world? Andy is asking me out on a date? This was a dream coming true!  
"Well eh yes" I said smiling shyly at Andy.  
"Well then we'd like to have a table for two on Restaurant Fujioka!" Andy yelled happily.  
"This is not a restaurant" Haruhi complained.  
"We doesn't have money enough to go on a restaurant," Andy explained. "And we made dinner yesterday so why don't you just do it?" he asked.  
Haruhi sighed. "Well if it can make you stop begging." she mumbled and walked to the kitchen area of the living room.

* * *

**A/N: The big question: will this work?**  
**Please comment. Tell me if you have any wishes for the plot and I'll think about it. It can keep a writer block away.**

**Jackie ^_^**


	20. Acting Skills

**Acting Skills  
**

Kaoru's POV

As I went out of the bathroom I tried to locate the table I had with Ashley's date. He'd told me which one it was; as far from the bathroom as possible up in a corner. It was really easy to find and it was empty. I walked to the table hoping Ashley's date won't notice the differences there would be between him and me disguised as him. I sat down and started waiting. Ashley had left a special mark about which chair was his which we agreed in before I left their place last night; he'd left a small napkin on the seat.

I'd been waiting for two minutes or so then I saw someone I knew too well heading towards the table. Try to guess who it was. If you replied Hikaru you were right. My very own twin brother was heading in my direction. I hoped he'd just noticed it was me dressed up like Ashley.  
"I'm sorry there was this huge queue so it took some time before I got our orders. Have you been waiting long?" he asked smiling at me.  
WHAT! Ashley was dating Hikaru! And Hikaru had tried to get me on a date with him? Now I think I know what has happened. Hikaru had tried to fool me to go on a date with Ashley, but I guess Ashley didn't want to date Hikaru for some reason and put me on this date instead. But why? Why exactly did it have to be me? Don't he know that Hikaru and I have been together since we were born. It would be too easy for him to recognize me! For God sake! What the hell is he thinking? If he even is thinking! I wonder.  
"No that was fine. There was some queue at the bathroom too so it didn't really matter" FUCK I sounded too much like myself! I'd practiced to make my voice sound like Ashley's just a few minutes ago! Why won't it work!  
"Well, then you might not have gotten here long before me" Hikaru replied. Didn't he notice that my voice sounded so much like me! What in the world is happening to him?  
"No I didn't" this time it sounded less like me and more like Ashley. I finally did it!  
"How long have you been waiting?" he asked.  
"A couple of minutes" I shrugged.  
"Well here's what you ordered" he handed me a coffee and a cookie as I'd told Ashley to get for me.  
"Oh thank you," I said. I knew Hikaru was paying all of it so I didn't have to pay. I had to make sure to pay him back sometime. But this had to stay as a secret that he wasn't dating Ashley but me. He won't ever know that I'd taken his date's place I'd promised Ashley that. But I didn't promise I wouldn't get angry with the black haired boy.  
The rest of the date turned out well. After half an hour just chatting and drinking coffee Hikaru and I went out for a walk, looking at shops. We also shared an ice cream. Yes only one. After we had the ice cream we sat down on a bench and continued talking. I think I played the role as Ashley really well. Maybe a little too well.  
"Ashley... there is something you shall know" Hikaru said nervously.  
"Yes what is that?" I asked in the sweetest tone I could get.  
"Well I... originally I didn't plan on being on this date. I planned on making Kaoru go cause he seams to like you a lot but after all this time I've spend with you I think I've fallen in love with you so..." he leaned in closer. "What do you say?"  
WHAT! He confessed his love! And what is worse (cause yes this is bad for me) he didn't even realize that I'm in love with him! FOR GOD SAKE! I know I've said that a lot. What was I supposed to do? I could ruin it all, break my big brother's heart and tell him the truth or I could lie and get both Hikaru and Ashley in trouble by starting a relationship Ashley didn't know about. Or there was the third. I could simply say no. I'd break Hikaru's heart and he'd hate Ashley so much after this but... maybe it'd be for the better for me. And maybe it would be the best thing.  
"I-I'm sorry Hikaru..." I mumbled. "But... I-I don't feel... the same way" I mumbled the last part. I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. "I'm really sorry," I whispered.  
"Well... I'll give you some time. I hope you'll change your mind," he mumbled.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered.  
"Don't worry. I'll get over it" Hikaru mumbled and then he leaned even closer as our lips touched.  
I let out a small gasp. I was so close to lose my act. I didn't know what Ashley would do if he was kissed without wanting to but I wanted this. I wanted it so bad. I kissed a little back... to give him hope. Then I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him gently away.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered.  
"No I'm the one to be sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you like that. I just hoped it'd make you change your mind. Just a little bit" he said. "Now let me drive you home"  
I stood up and he did too. "Could you drop me off at Haruhi's place. As I told you I lent the dress from her and I want to get it back to her as soon as possible" I said.  
Hikaru nodded his head. "Okay" then we went to the car, after a sad ending on a very nice date. My first date with Hikaru, and I guess my last as well

* * *

**A/N: That was a sad ending wasn't it?**  
**I'm really sorry, but it's gonna get worse.**  
**Please comment. I wanna know what you think.**  
**Well it's bye for now isn't it?**

**Jackie ^_^**

**U/N: Please check out 'One Big Family' a OHSHC story by Jackie Wepps.  
She's the author of this story as well. But now she's starting to upload her own work.**

Kazumi ^_^


	21. Boiling Anger

**Boiling Anger**

Kaoru's POV

we stopped at Haruhi's place where I'd get my clothes. Or I thought I'd only get my clothes there, but there was something more waiting for me at her place that I wasn't prepared for and didn't expect to see.  
I knocked on her door and Haruhi opened. Well that was what I'd expected.  
"Oh, hey Kaoru" she said in a low voice. "I have your clothes here just follow me" for some reason she looked surprised to see me here. Had she forgotten that I'd come to pick up my own clothes and give her back the dress Ashley and I borrowed? Apparently yes.  
She stepped aside and let me into the small apartment. I got inside and looked around. The place looked like it usually did except...  
"Ashley! I thought you had something else to do!" I yelled.  
Ashley pulled away from Andy whom he'd just kissed like there was no tomorrow. They were both blushing deeply.  
"K-Kaoru... w-what time is it?" he bit his lower lip watching me with surprised eyes.  
"8 pm" I snapped. "What do you think you are doing? You say yes to go on a date with my brother and lets me take it in your place! You idiot! I had to hurt him to save your whore ass!" I screamed the last part out. Angry tears fell down my cheeks.  
"Kaoru slow down what happened?" Andy asked.  
I explained everything. About the date, what Ashley did, and what happened after he left. Then I reached the spot when Hikaru confessed and bit my lower lip nervously. Trying to keep the blush away from my cheeks. Then I told them my answer to his confession and why I made that did what I did. And that was when I reached the kiss scene. And stopped.  
"Well what happened then?" Ashley asked tilting his head.  
"He..." I stopped. Couldn't finish.  
"Kaoru why are you blushing?" Haruhi asked.  
"I..." my hands flew to my cheeks they were hot. They were burning hot. My head must be looking like fire.  
"He kissed you didn't he?" Ashley asked. "How romantic!" seriously that girl-thing was really getting into him. He was acting so much like a fan girl now.  
"He did" I whispered and then looked up at Ashley in anger. "He was so heart broken you idiot! How do you think it feels to have to break your own twin brother's heart! I hate you!" again I screamed the last part out.  
"Calm down Kaoru and go change. Haruhi pushed me into a corner where people couldn't see me and gave me my clothes. I took off her dress and was about to pull my own clothes on when we heard a knock on the door.

* * *

**A/N: So this is another update. **  
**Thanks for reading. Please review, favorite and follow**

**Jackie ^_^**


	22. A Broken Heart

**U/N: Sorry for the late update… I'm very busy with school we're preparing a play (I'm on a school where we're only playing music and acting) and we have to be done Thursday. I don't when the next update will be out.  
Anyway please enjoy!**

**xoxo Kazumi**

* * *

**A Broken Heart**

Hikaru's POV

I was waiting for Ashley. I thought it would be nice of me to offer him a ride home so I'd told the driver not to go anywhere before I told him so. I was waiting. How long has it been? 15 minutes? It wouldn't take him THAT long to change from a dress to his original clothes I knew that. He was really fast. Normally it only took him five minutes and that's when he was talking to someone all the time. If he wasn't, he was even faster.  
I most admit I got a little worried and decided to go check on him. I told the driver to stay and went up the stairs to Haruhi's apartment. I listened for a bit. It sounded like someone was arguing. It was really noisy. I lifted my hand up and knocked on the door.  
Suddenly everything was quirt.  
"Come in!" Haruhi yelled and I did as I was told to.  
When I got inside the first thing I noticed was Haruhi, the look in her eyes. It was very... careful? Yeah that might be it. She seamed a bit surprised and scared and worried. But the worry was the most obvious.  
I looked around the room and noticed Ashley sitting on the floor wrapped in the arms of Andy. Andy? What the hell?! What a whore! He'd just been dating me and I'd confessed and here he was, all of the sudden sitting wrapped up in Andy's arms.  
"Ashley, what the hell are you doing with him?!" I yelled. Ashley looked nervously away. "I confess my feelings, you say no and here you are 15 minutes after I dropped you off wrapped in the arms of Andy!" I couldn't control my anger.  
"It's not what you think! Andy was just worried about me," Ashley cried.  
"Then why the hell are you sitting on his lap?" I screamed. "You know what you are Purdy? You are a fucking whore!" I couldn't stop it. It just came out of my mouth. Don't get angry with me. I regret it as soon as I let the word out and saw the tears in his eyes.  
"Hikaru!" Haruhi yelled.  
I wish I could have apologized but instead from an apology something else came out of my mouth.  
"You were working with them weren't you? Playing around with me. You must have been happy! But what I don't get it WHY HARUHI! WHY!" tears started running down my cheeks.  
"Hikaru stop it," she cried.  
"No! I hate you!" I pushed her backwards into the wall. This action surprised all of us. I didn't ever believe I could go this far. I mean I'm not a violent person, that's for sure.  
"HIKARU!" a voice screamed at me. "STOP THAT AND GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" I could recognize that voice anywhere. Maybe because I'd been listening to this voice everyday, because I've watched the person it belonged to grow along with me. I recognized it because it belonged to the one and only person I couldn't live without and this could only be an imagination.  
"Kaoru?" I turned to look at him and froze in surprise. He looked like my twin brother, and didn't at the same time. His face was covered in make up it made him look like the one I'd been dating earlier today for some reason. "Kaoru what are you doing here?"  
"N-nothing" he looked away from me. "What are you doing here yourself?"  
"Well, I was going to wait for Ashley, but then I got worried he was taking so long. So I got here and saw THAT," I pointed to Andy holding the sobbing Ashley close to his chest.  
"Don't take this out on them" Kaoru whispered. "You wasn't even on a date with him... maybe in the beginning but most of the date you spend with a replacement"  
So that was it. That was what he was doing here. That was why he was wearing that makeup. I'd been on a date with my own twin brother. I'd confessed to him believing he was Ashley and he refused to be my boyfriend. Tears started falling down my cheeks. That surprised me too. I am not the one who cries that much. I only cry if something really bad happens to someone I love. And that was when I realized. I'm in love with my own twin brother. But it doesn't seams like he loves me back.  
"So that's it," my voice sounded dead. "Well, I'm gonna take the car home. Clean your face Kaoru it doesn't look like you" I looked to Ashley. "I'm sorry for calling you a whore. I hope you'll forgive me" then I ran out of Haruhi's place.  
"WAIT HIKARU!" Haruhi yelled, but I didn't wait. I just got into the car and told the driver to get me home as fast as possible. My heart was broken and I didn't know what to do to put the broken pieces back together.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Hikaru T-T I really feel sorry for him. And poor Kaoru too. MY POOR BABIES!**  
**Well, please review, follow and favorite**

**Jackie ^_^**


	23. Weirdest Feeling

**Weirdest Feeling**

Kaoru's POV

"Kaoru?" Ashley asked in a soft voice. I guess he knew I was angry and upset. Haruhi handed me a cloth and I dried the makeup off.  
"Thanks Haruhi" I said and got ready to leave.  
"Kaoru I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to end like this" his voice were barely a whisper.  
"Haruhi, will you tell Ashley that I am not talking to him?" I asked her.  
"Why don't you tell him yourself?" she asked tilting her head.  
"I don't WANT to talk to that idiot," I snapped.  
"What can I do to make it up?" Ashley asked.  
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE!" I screamed at him and ran out.  
"Kaoru!" Haruhi yelled. "That wasn't very nice of you. You should go back and apologize to Ashley right away!" I know that she was irritated with me but did I care? Honestly no. I didn't give a shit. She was thinking more about these new friends than me and Hikaru.  
"I don't care!" I yelled back. "Now excuse me, but I think I'll try to make things up if that's even possible!" I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I started running home as fast as possible.

After running for what felt like 4 hours but was only 45 minutes I finally reached our mansion. I'd got a few scratches on my arms from making a shortcut though a group of bushes. It didn't hurt through. At least the pain wasn't noticeable. I let myself inside and went up the stairs to Hikaru's room. Yes it was Hikaru's room but I usually slept there with him cause he was the only one who was able to comfort me when I had a nightmare which I got a lot.  
I tried to open the door but realized it was locked from the inside. I had to knock on it then. "Hikaru can I come in please?" I asked trying to open the door again.  
"You don't need to!" Hikaru yelled.  
"Come on, I have to get my stuff!" I yelled back.  
"No I brought it to your room. Sleep by yourself tonight you're not getting in here!"  
I sighed and turned around going to my own room right next door. Hikaru had really brought all my stuff in there. I had nothing to worry about. Or it would seam like that unless I cared about my brother, which I did like any other little brother would do. I really wanted to be with Hikaru and comfort him and tell him everything is okay but he won't let me, of course. I felt like the worst piece of shit living. Why did I say yes to be a part of Ashley's plan?  
By the thought of Ashley a boiling feeling raised inside of me. No it was not boiling, it was burning, like a flame. I didn't like it, it was unlike me, and it made me angry and sad. Why couldn't that idiot tell me what the hell he had planned, what the hell was supposed to happen? I hate him so much! Wait that's it, this weird feeling was nothing but pure hate towards this guy pretending to be a girl. It was burning me from the inside. I felt something bitter move from my stomach to my mouth by this feeling. I really didn't like it. I thought it was just a part of this stupid hate but as I felt it in my mouth, I rushed to the bathroom and knelt down in front of the toilet just in time before I threw up.  
All this hate was making me sick!

* * *

**A/N: So here we are. Sorry for the grammar and all that stuff that's all I have to say by now**

**Well now the usual: please review, favorite and follow**

**Jackie ^_^**


	24. Enemies

**U/N: Sorry it took so long. I'm just being lazy.  
I'm gonna visit my friend tomorrow and I'll be home on Saturday and I hope to upload a chapter when I get home**

**xoxo Kazumi**

* * *

**Enemies**

Haruhi's POV

Ashley's plan really went wrong. When I got to school Monday morning I could tell that Hikaru and Kaoru was mad at each other... or Hikaru was mad at Kaoru. Even through Kaoru tried to speak to Hikaru he was ignored. But Kaoru wasn't the only one being ignored.  
Andy, CC and Ashley appeared a few minutes after I arrived. Ashley went up to Kaoru to talk to him but Kaoru only send him a quick look, which was burning with hate. All the fun we had all had the passing days was gone now. And we won't get it back so easily. I could tell that much.  
We went to music room 3. It seemed like Ashley and Hikaru didn't have any problem with each other so I walked with Kaoru while Andy, CC, Ashley and Hikaru was following a meter or so behind us. I was trying to get Kaoru to understand what we meant to do without really telling it. This was the hardest work ever!  
"But Kaoru please try to understand it wasn't meant to end like this!" I tried.  
"Then how was it meant to end up!" he almost yelled at me.  
"..." I couldn't say a word. I didn't want to tell him. Maybe he didn't want to know. Maybe it was for the better if he didn't, but I didn't know anything. I would have to ask Ashley about this. I wish he could explain but I knew that if he started talking to Kaoru he wouldn't listen.  
That was when we reached the doors and went inside.  
Tamaki looked up. "There you are!" he yelled exited "where is the rest?"  
Honey was sitting at a table with Mori on the opposite side of it. Kyoya was sitting at another table writing in his notebook. Jake and Jinxx were sitting on a couch just talking (something they were really good at). Tamaki was standing in the middle of the room looking to us as we went in.  
"They're somewhere behind us" Kaoru replied like he couldn't give a shit about it.  
"Which is right here," Hikaru said in his most annoying tone. Kaoru turned to him.  
"Are you done ignoring me?" he snapped looking at Hikaru with annoyance in his eyes.  
Ashley stood with his back against the wall looking guilty.  
"Tell me what happened" was the king's words.  
Neither of the boys tried to say anything so I was the one to explain what had happened all this time. I told them the plan I had had with Ashley and that it wasn't meant to do anything to the twins' relationship which it apparently did.  
"So Hikaru is not talking to Kaoru and Kaoru is not talking to Ashley and we might have to prepare for another fight between the twins!" Tamaki gasped dramatically (as always)  
"Yes." I sighed.  
That was when I heard gentle almost not noticeable sobs from the wall where Ashley stood. He was looking down as his face was hid by bangs but I could tell by his shaking shoulders that he was crying.  
"I'm sorry... it wasn't meant to end like this" he whispered.  
Andy ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. I also felt an arm wrap itself around my waist. I looked to the owner to see it was Tamaki. I don't even think he noticed.  
"How was it meant to end then?" the twins asked in union. Then looked at each other with disgust in their faces. This was really bad. He had to tell them.  
"I know you might not realize it yourselves but you are in love with each other and you belong together. I realized and tried to bring you together for real but... it seams like it didn't work... now you all hate me" Ashley broke into more sobs and hid his face against Andy's chest. I moved a little closer to Tamaki and noticed the twins looked at each other in confusion.  
"What...?" they whispered in union.

* * *

**A/N: So you see some hints of love here?**  
**Please review, favorite and follow**

**Jackie ^_^**


	25. Healing Broken Hearts

**U/N: I promised an update Saturday… and now it Monday almost Tuesday (in my timezone that is) but to make up for that I'll the last chapter tonight as well**

**xoxo Kazumi **

* * *

**Healing Broken Hearts**

Kaoru's POV

Ashley hid his head against Andy's chest. He was crying. I looked around. I noticed Haruhi and Tamaki were standing close to each other as well, really close. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and she was leaning against him. I looked confused around, then I looked into Hikaru's eyes.  
"What?..." we whispered in union.  
"You love each other" Haruhi spoke up, "you just didn't realize when it all began." she looked at Hikaru. "It all started when you asked Ashley out. I have a guess what your plan might have been. You thought Kaoru liked Ashley but that is not true" she let a small smile across her lips. "He likes you Hikaru" this made Hikaru look into my eyes and I blushed a little.  
"Is she right?" he asked softly.  
I couldn't say a single word. I was afraid what his reaction would be so I just nodded my head.  
"Ashley asked Kaoru to help him. He lied, which was wrong, but he didn't know if you would actually go on a date with each other. He then told me his plans and I agreed to help him get it to work. I can tell it too. I guess everybody in the host club can. You are in love with each other. All you need is to realize the other one is too," she said.  
"So... you love me?" I asked looking at Hikaru. The blush didn't fade from my cheeks.  
"Yeah... I think I do" he blushed a little too now. "Now tell me Kaoru... why did you push me away when we kissed. Why did you say no when I asked you to be my boyfriend?" he tilted his head a bit.  
"You weren't asking me. You were asking Ashley. I was just pretending to be him so I said no. It might be for selfish reasons. The reason why I pushed you away was to keep the act." I explained. "Come to think of it, didn't you notice it was me?"  
"Well yeah... no... I don't know. Now that I think about it there was a slight difference but it also seamed so familiar." Hikaru shrugged. "But no at the moment... I didn't"  
"What are you two waiting for?" Andy's voice cut through our sweet moment. "Hikaru why don't you go ahead and kiss him. If you have done it once then there's no harm in doing it again!"  
"Andy has a point!" Ashley agreed.  
Hikaru leaned forward looking into my eyes. A teasing smirk on his lips as he whispered "Kaoru I love you" then he pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. Softly he moved them away again, way too quick. I felt his lips against my ear now. "look around yourself Kao" he whispered.  
I did as I was told. Andy was pushing Ashley against the wall. Ashley's feet almost didn't touch the floor because his legs were so short and Andy was so tall. Their lips were connected they almost looked like one person.  
Tamaki was kissing Haruhi lightly on the lips. I looked down and noticed they were holding hands. I guess Haruhi finally fell in love with the prince and Tamaki finally realized that his feelings for Haruhi was like a boy in love would feel and not like a father would.  
Then I looked to the couch to see Jinxx being held by Jake. He was crying and hiding his face against Jake's shoulder. I walked up to them.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Jinxx miss his girlfriend Sammi" Jake explained. "She is back in our world and I bet she miss him too" he stroke Jinxx's hair over and over again to calm him a bit.  
"I see. You should get home to her as soon as possible" I said looking at Jinxx.  
"True" Tamaki (who was done kissing Haruhi) walked up to us. "Jinxx if you misses her so badly why don't you go home?"  
The short guy pulled himself together and looked up into Tamaki's violet blue eyes. "We went through a portal and we can't find the opening" he said. It was too obvious that he'd been crying.  
"I know where it is. I noticed it once" Kyoya said.  
"Kyoya find it!" the host club king ordered. "Now it's time for these young gentlemen to go home, as a thank you from the host club!"  
I can tell one thing: I guess this is the first and last time I'll agree this much with Tamaki.

* * *

**A/N: Now this story comes close to an end. I don't think I can keep it up much longer anyway without destroying it all so I think it's time. But don't worry. Sometime (when I gets an idea) I'll make a sequel to this.  
Please review and tell me what you think**

**Jackie ^_^**


	26. This Last Goodbye

**U/N: There! Last chapter is up! I hope you like it.  
and again sorry for my laziness**

**xoxo Kazumi**

* * *

**This Last Goodbye**

Haruhi's POV

Kyoya led the way to a group of bushes. He looked at his watch. For what reason I don't know. I am not sure if I wanted to know either. Then he looked up at us, a slight smile on his face.  
"It should open in five minutes. It'll stay open for ten" he said looking mainly at the Black Veil Brides. They had quickly gotten into the clothes they arrived in.  
"So... are we ready to leave?" Andy asked looking at his friends - and boyfriend.  
"I think so" Jake replied.  
Andy turned to us. "Well goodbye then" he said "It was nice to meet you."  
"It was nice to meet you too," I said.  
"Yeah, we're so grateful for this" Hikaru said pulling Kaoru a little closer to him.  
"Yeah, thank you" Kaoru said.  
"Well eh..." Ashley bit his lip nervously. I guess he wasn't sure what to say.  
"It's mainly for you Ash" Hikaru said pulling him closer. "Without you neither of us would've realized our feelings not only to ourselves but also that the other of us felt the same."  
"We owe you a lot" Kaoru said. They all group-hugged and then let go again.  
"Tamaki?" Jinxx called.  
"Yeah?" Tamaki looked to Jinxx with a friendly smile.  
"I know we didn't start off that well but I think it has gotten better. You are one of the greater friends I have. Will you promise you'll remember me?" the short boy looked up at Tamaki who smiled happily.  
"Of course, if you promise you'll remember me too" he said.  
"I will" Jinxx promised.  
Jake had a conversation with Honey, Mori and Kyoya. This one was quickly interrupted by CC.

Andy, Ashley, the twins and I had our conversation as well. That was until a bright white light fell upon us. The portal was open.  
"Well we better get going" Jake said and CC nodded.  
"Bye guys!" he yelled hyper as he and Jake climbed down into the portal.  
"Goodbye guys!" Jinxx yelled and followed quickly. I understand him quiet well he wanted to see his girlfriend again. I guess he really missed her. She is such a lucky girl. If it wasn't for Tamaki and my love for him I guess I would be jealous of her.  
"Well, bye then" Andy said before taking Ashley's hand and walking towards the portal.  
"Yeah, buy guys!" I yelled.  
"BYE BYE!" Honey yelled as they climbed down.  
"Take care!" Tamaki waved.  
Then they were both gone and the portal shot shortly after.  
"Well that was it" Tamaki said. "An amazing friendships is now over"  
"We still have to explain what happened to them to our guests" I reminded him.  
"Yeah... what if we told them they traveled to US it's not that far from the truth after all isn't it?" he asked a soft smile on his face. Same old Tamaki but at some point he was different.

Andy's POV

it ended the same place as it started off. A warm day. Nothing had happened. We were back in our original ages. There was only one difference we had just explored the weirdest weeks of our lives.  
Ashley stood up from the ground. "Next time we're feeling this warm let's drink some water. I don't wanna end up some other weird place"  
I nodded my head. "It was nice though. They were sweet and kind to us but you are right we might end up somewhere more dangerous. We were lucky we didn't end up in some other world like the Harry Potter universe in the middle of a battle."  
This made the others laugh.  
"You are so right Andy" Jinxx said.  
"I still wish we could see them one more time" CC mumbled a little while later when they'd gotten back to work.  
"Yeah" I said the others nodded in agreement. We didn't know how true this was gonna be.

* * *

**A/N: Now this is over. Sorry guys. But everything has an end also this story.**  
**Well someday there'll be a sequel to this. I don't know when though. But I promise it'll be there.**  
**Ashley: didn't you promise me something?**  
**Sorry yes I did. I just forgot, maybe the sequel?**  
**Ashley: fine...**  
**Please leave me a final review. It'd be nice to read them :)**

**Jackie ^_^**


End file.
